


He Will Be Okay

by selenamasters95



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 18:46:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3540119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selenamasters95/pseuds/selenamasters95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His screams echoed in the night, his broken body making quite a sight..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Will Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I do not know what compelled me to write it like this but I did...I hope you enjoy it :D Kudos are amazing but comments are better.

His screams echoed into the night, his broken body making quite a sight. Tears escaped from green eyes as Dean struggled against ropes that kept him from the cries. Rage bubbled in his heart as he threatened to tear the man apart. He shouted and screamed, wishing this were a dream. His green eyes flashed as the man from his past looked at him with a mocking smile. The blood on the knife he held did little to quell the burning fear as he forced back bile. The offending knife painted his brother’s skin with thin rivers of red. His brother cried out as Dean’s low voice let out another threatening shout, the screams echoing in his head. The man leaned down to sneer bringing him near Dean, who was now like a machine as he leaned forward in the chair, whispering Castiel’s prayer. Dean’s head hit the man’s nose, hearing the crunch as he struggled to compose himself after the blow, blood starting to flow. All the while, Dean had used a corner of the chair to rub the ropes raw, his lower jaw clenching with hatred as the ropes fell away unaided. He lunged for the man and began to bash his face until a low sound made him race to where his beaten brother lay. He swallowed and picked up the bloody knife to cut the rope to free Sam but whirled, the tool burying itself until the hilt hit cool skin. Dean ripped it watching as the man slipped to the floor. He slowly turned to cut the rope, Sam’s rising chest giving him hope. He freed his brother and pulled him gently into his arms, letting him know he’s safe from harm. He started at the sound of wings as Sam begins to cling. Castiel rests a hand on them, taking them away without delay before Dean could condemn the man. Dean pressed a gentle kiss to Sam’s lips just as he starts to slip, exhaustion overtaking him. Castiel watched as Dean lay in bed with his brother, forgetting there was another close. Castiel gently rests a hand on Sam’s forehead, his grace healing him leaving very little trace in the now sleeping man’s body. He left as Dean held Sam close, starting to doze, as he took comfort in the fact that he knows his brother will be okay.

 

 


End file.
